Viol
by Panthere
Summary: Récit d'une nuit. Récit d'un viol. Récit d'un homme brisé. Les choses ne sont jamais tels qu'elles sont. Récit d'une femme violée. Récit de deux vies qu'un viol a chamboulé.


Titre : Viol

Auteur : Panthere

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux objets … que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rating : M pour cause de viol

NDA : Je me suis toujours demandée : Pourquoi est-ce que ce sont toujours les femmes qui se font violer par les hommes et presque jamais le contraire ? Ou du moins, pourquoi est-ce qu'on en parle beaucoup moins alors que c'est aussi grave même si c'est plus rare ?

C'est ma première dans ce genre.

Rappel : **Viol** : Acte par lequel une personne en force une autre à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle, par violence.

**Bonne Lecture ! **

Encore ce satané cauchemar, jura Harry. Depuis près de six mois maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il fermait ses yeux pour trouver une once de sommeil, ce cauchemar l'attendait au coin et lui sautait dessus.

Depuis cet événement qui datait d'exactement de 29 jours avant la fin de ses études à Poudlard.

_Il marchait tranquillement dans le château, à une heure suspecte de la nuit. Impossible pour lui de dormir. La joie qui l'emplissait était trop intense pour accepter de le laisser se reposer. Hermione avait accepté ! Elle avait accepté ! Elle était devenue sa fiancée! C'était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie !_

_Il esquissa un pas de danse. Lui, Harry Potter, et Elle, Hermione Granger, étaient fiancés ! Ils préparaient déjà leur mariage qui aurait lieu dès la fin de leur scolarité et rien ne pouvait troubler cela. _

_Il fixa sa bague de fiançailles. Grâce à l'héritage de ses parents, il les avait achetées. S'il n'avait pas été si obnubilé par les reflets que la Lune projetait sur le diamant, il aurait sans doute remarqué le stupéfix qui se dirigeait vers lui. _

_Il ne se réveilla que quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que le noir du bandeau attaché devant ses yeux. Craignant le pire, il se rendit compte qu'il était installé sur un _lit

_Quel geôlier ordinaire laissait son prisonnier libre sur un lit ? Harry se le demandait vraiment. S'il avait su plus tôt, il aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son cou. _

_Il tenta d'enlever le bandeau qui entravait sa vue mais sans résultats. Un sort avait été placé pour qu'il ne puisse pas être retiré. Harry tâta le lit et chercha le bout. Il posa ses pieds sur la moquette épaisse qui couvrait le sol et marcha à tâtons tel un aveugle. Il arriva à une porte cahin-caha et rechercha la poignée. _

_« Collaporta !lança une voix féminine. »_

_Harry entendit un horrible bruit de succion dû au sort puis la voix féminine, il n'en doutait pas, lui dire tout en s'approchant :_

_« Le vilain petit Harry veut s'échapper ? Il ne veut pas s'amuser avec moi ? Comme c'est méchant mon petit Harry. »_

_Elle se colla à lui et Harry pouvait sentir son parfum qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours. _

_« Je suis certaine que tu vas avoir beaucoup de plaisir avec moi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. »_

_Comme un avant-goût, elle lui mordilla le lobe. _

_« Pourquoi t'es-tu fiancé à cette putain de Hermione Granger mon petit Harry ? Elle n'est rien par rapport à moi. Tu penses qu'elle t'aime ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompes. Les choses ne sont jamais comme on l'espère. Tu espères que tu vas pouvoir ressortir indemne. Tu espères vainement. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'auras pas mal. Tu vas même aimer ça. Et ensuite, tu t'apercevras que celle que tu pensais aimer n'était rien qu'un imposteur. Et tu réaliseras que seule moi t'est cher. Tu réaliseras à quel point tu as besoin de moi. Tu réaliseras la force de ton amour pour moi et rien que pour moi. Tu m'as toujours aimé mon petit Harry… »_

_Etait-ce possible que ce soit elle, se demanda Harry, complètement paniqué. Les promesses faites dans sa déclaration étaient bien trop inquiétantes pour qu'il s'en soucie dans l'immédiat. _

_« Que penses-tu mon petit Harry ? Tu penses à elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Elle te trompe depuis le début avec Ron Weasley. Ton meilleur ami et ta meilleure amie. Quel charmant tableau mon petit Harry. Tu es si naïf. Tu crois que les choses sont belles ? Que l'existence même de l'Amour mérite d'être fêtée sans relâche chaque jour que Merlin fait ? Que la Confiance est digne d'être elle-même ? Non mon petit Harry. La Confiance est encore plus fourbe que n'importe quel sentiment. La Confiance prend ce masque pour qu'on la porte en notre cœur, pour qu'on y soit tellement habitué que son départ soudain nous tuerait. Et en attendant elle nous dévore de l'intérieur. Elle nous brûle et nous égorge le moment venu. La Confiance n'est pas ce qu'elle est. L'Amour n'est pas ce qu'il est. La _Vie _n'est pas ce qu'elle est. Mais trêve de bavardages. Place à l'action. Je vais te montrer que _Mon _amour est le plus digne. Que _Mon _amour mérite d'être vécu par tous. Et tu vas être le premier à y goûter. »(1)_

_Durant toute sa tirade, Harry sentit le doute l'envahir. Les choses n'étaient peut-être pas telles qu'elles semblaient être._

_Voyant son effet sur son interlocuteur, l'inconnue se permit un sourire. _

_« Viens avec moi mon petit Harry. Viens avec moi. Je suis la seule digne de toi. Je suis la seule qui puisse te combler. Je suis la seule que tu aimeras. »_

_Elle l'amena tel un pantin désarticulé sur le lit et l'allongea. Elle prit sa baguette magique et lança un sort :_

_« Incarcerem…chuchota-t-elle. »_

_Des liens apparurent et le lièrent, empêchant toutes tentatives de se mouvoir. _

_« Ne dis rien mon petit Harry… »_

_L'inconnue commença à déshabiller le garçon. Elle enleva le manteau, la veste, la chemise d'Harry._

_« Ttt Ttt Ttt ! Pourquoi autant de vêtements mon petit Harry ?commenta-t-elle. »_

_Elle enleva ensuite le pantalon. Puis il ne sentit plus ses mains sur son corps. Il entendit le crépitement d'un flash. Elle prenait des photos de lui presque nu ! Où sa folie s'arrêterait-elle ? Assez tôt espérait-il vainement. _

_Puis elle posa l'appareil sur le ventre du jeune homme. Il sentit le plastique froid sur lui. _

_« Attendez ! s'écria Harry. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour ! Je suis encore vierge !_

_- Et alors mon petit Harry ? Qui te dit que tu feras quelque chose ? Qui te dit que nous allons faire l'amour ? Faire l'amour ne signifie rien. Seul le désir compte. Nous n'allons pas faire l'amour mon petit Harry. Nous allons _baiser…(2)

_- Non ! Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît ! Non !_

_- Silencio ! »_

_Elle abaissa ensuite le seul tissu qui la séparait encore de ce qu'elle souhaitait. _

_« Ainsi, tu ne me désires pas ? Cela me déçoit mon petit Harry. Je vais vite y remédier. »_

_Elle débuta par une caresse le long de son sexe. Puis elle continua. Elle alterna caresse vigoureuse et langue langoureuse. Harry tenta par tous les moyens de se retenir mais n'y parvint pas. Pour lui, c'était comme si son corps l'abandonnait. Et pour l'inconnue, c'était le signe qu'il était prêt. _

_« Je t'ai dit que tu prendrais du plaisir mon petit Harry. »_

_Lorsqu'elle le vit se crisper sous le surnom, elle fronça les sourcils._

_« Ce surnom ne te plaît pas ? Soit ! Alors Harry, aimes-tu cela ? »_

_Il n'avait jamais autant haï son nom. Et il aurait bien aimé protesté si seulement il n'était pas sous silence forcé. _

_Pour seule réponse, il lui cracha là où il pensait qu'était sa figure. Le crachat atterrit sur son épaule et l'inconnue parût dégoûtée. D'un rapide « Récurvite », elle nettoya la saleté. Bien qu'Harry ne put voir sa réaction, il sentait parfaitement les vagues de colère qui déferlaient. _

_« Tu es un méchant garçon _Harry_... »_

_Harry se débattit mais ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher plus les poignets avec les cordes. L'inconnue reprit son appareil photo, réchauffé par la chaleur corporelle d'Harry, et photographia le sexe d'Harry. Puis elle enclencha l'option caméra et posa l'appareil désormais caméra sur une table, dans sa direction. _

_« Tu es prêt _Harry _? »_

_Avant même d'avoir fini la question, elle engloutit littéralement le sexe du garçon et débuta une lente et douloureuse fellation. Harry ne ressentait pas nullement du plaisir mais une intense brûlure comme si le contact entre cette inconnue et sa partie la plus intime le calcinait en son propre intérieur. Mais cela n'était rien par rapport à sa souffrance morale. Harry se sentait trahi et en même temps, il se sentait comme s'il trahissait Hermione. Lui qui lui avait promit d'attendre jusqu'au mariage pour une première nuit d'amour pour tous les deux, la promesse était à présent détruite de la pire des façons. _

_Malgré lui-même, il sentit le sperme remonter, et bien qu'il tenta par tous les moyens de s'empêcher d'éjaculer, la réaction naturelle se produisit. L'inconnue avala – il l'entendit bien déglutir. _

_« Ca t'as plu _Harry _?demanda-t-elle. »_

_Si elle bénéficiait de sa vue, Harry non. Mais d'après la douleur qui se transcrivait sur son visage et les tremblements de peur qui agitaient son corps, cela était évident que la réponse était non. Elle en parut très contrariée. Elle qui pensait lui donner du plaisir, elle s'était trompée. Pourtant tous ses anciens amants avaient apprécié._

_On lui avait souvent dit que sa persévérance était sa première qualité, mais dans ce cas précis, c'était plutôt un désastre pour Harry. Fronçant les sourcils, elle recommença une fellation, s'appliquant pour qu'Harry aime. À nouveau, la douleur reprit et se diffusa dans tout son corps. Il fut pris de tremblements incontrôlés et d'une douleur qui lui semblait équivaloir à celle de plusieurs doloris. Lorsqu'Harry fut assez prêt au goût de l'inconnue, elle le plaqua complètement sur le dos et s'installa au dessus de sa taille. Elle lui rendit sa voix –sans doute pour souhait de l'entendre la supplier de continuer. _

_« S'il vous plaît…Arrêtez…je vous en supplie…gémit faiblement Harry. »_

_Sans prendre compte de ses supplications, l'inconnue s'invita d'elle-même et le sexe d'Harry fut progressivement avalé par celui de l'inconnue. Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle faisait son mouvement de va-et-vient, Harry sentit le bandeau s'humidifier sous ses larmes et ses supplications se perdirent en sanglots. _

_L'inconnue parvint vite à l'orgasme. Son vagin se contracta et sous l'effet de la pression, Harry éjacula. Cela ne le fit que plus pleurer. L'inconnue s'étendit, repue. Et elle sombra dans le sommeil. _

_Harry sanglota silencieusement. Toujours privé de sa vue et de ses mouvements, il tenta de reprendre un petit peu de chaleur. Il avait _si _froid. Sa volonté fut si forte qu'une couverture épaisse commença à apparaître et à le recouvrir. Il s'endormit. Ce fut son premier cauchemar. _

Harry se releva, la sueur trempant ses draps, des spasmes incontrôlés parcourant son corps, des larmes coulant abondamment le long de ses joues, ses pupilles dilatées à leur maximum.

Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de cela et toutes les nuits, cela devenait de moins en moins supportable.

Après son viol, il avait quitté l'école, coupé tous liens avec le monde magique hormis sa chouette Hedwige à qui il tenait trop, annulé son mariage et ses fiançailles avec Hermione sans lui donner d'explications, et renfermé sur lui-même, vivant reclus dans sa maison. Jamais il ne s'était confié. Jamais.

Chaque jour, le besoin de libérer son cœur s'intensifiait. Il n'avait jamais aimé se confier mais pourtant, aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

_Après s'être endormi aux côtés de l'inconnue, il s'était réveillé seul, tremblant de tous les membres de son corps et comprenant ce qui s'était passé. La personne lui avait rendu sa liberté de mouvement et avait retiré le bandeau sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. L'appareil-caméra avait disparu et sa baguette était posée sur la table de chevet. Il s'en empara immédiatement. _

_Hermione n'avait pas tardé à entrer dans la Salle sur Demande, la carte des maraudeurs à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Elle paraissait inquiète et lorsqu'elle le vit, le soulagement pouvait se lire sur son visage._

_« Où étais-tu cette nuit Harry ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! »_

_Harry fixa Hermione avec désespoir et amertume. Elle prétendait l'avoir cherché. Il pensait à présent qu'elle avait plutôt passé la nuit avec Ron à bien s'amuser. _

_« Je romps nos fiançailles, déclara-t-il durement._

_- Mais pourquoi ?demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension. _

_- Tu aurais sans doute été trop occupée à t'envoyer en l'air (2) avec Ron au lieu de préparer notre ex-mariage, siffla-t-il. _

_-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui ni quoi que ce soit ! _

_- Arrête de me mentir. Comment peux-tu encore me regarder dans les yeux ?_

_- Hein ?s'exclama-t-elle, complètement dépassée. _

_- Laisse tomber. Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. »_

_Il lança un sort pour lui rendre ses habits. Il sortit donc de ses draps, habillé, et courut vers la sortie. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à la sortie de Poudlard. Il transplana dans le premier endroit qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il atterrit devant un cimetière. Puis il s'effondra sur la tombe de ses parents. Ce fut son second cauchemar. _

Puis il avait trouvé refuge dans une vieille maison isolée qu'il occupait seul depuis sa fuite. Il l'avait entièrement rénové à la moldu, ne voulant pas user de la magie. Et depuis, il dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Son besoin de révéler cette nuit qui avait détruit son existence devenait de plus en plus fort.

* * *

Hermione menait sa vie aux côtés de son mari Ronald Weasley. L'ex-fiancée d'Harry Potter était devenue la femme du meilleur ami de son ex-fiancé.

Un jour, elle trouva dans sa boîte aux lettres –elle en avait fait installé une pour recevoir le courrier de ses parents- une missive adressée à « Hermione Granger » alors que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'on l'appelait Hermione Weasley.

Intriguée, elle décacheta la lettre et déplia soigneusement le parchemin.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Ce parchemin est un portoloin vers chez moi pour une seule personne. Tu es priée de venir. J'ai à te parler. _

_Harry _

_P-S : Le portoloin s'activera aujourd'hui, 5 Janvier 1999, à 10 heures précises du matin. »_

De surprise, elle poussa un cri. Elle consulta rapidement sa montre. Il ne restait que quelques minutes. Elle monta rapidement à l'étage.

« Ron , je dois aller quelque part ! Je vais…

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais chez Harry, chuchota-t-elle.

- Tu vas chez ce bâtard (2) ? Je t'interdis d'y aller Hermione!

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es ma femme et que je t'interdis d'aller chez lui !

- Je ne t'appartiens pas !

- Tu es Ma femme ! Tu M'appartiens ! Tu entends Hermio… »

Il fut coupé par l'activation du portoloin. Hermione ressentit l'habituelle sensation du crochet et elle atterrit devant une ancienne bâtisse. Elle s'aventura sur le chemin de pierre où quelques touffes d'herbe avaient réussi à pousser.

De loin, elle pouvait voir la maison. Du lierre grimpant serpentait sur les murs, les vieux volets étaient fermés, et le mur de pierre blanche était légèrement grisée par le temps et la poussière. Cette petite maison avait tout l'air d'une maison abandonnée. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, comme le prouvait le mince filet de fumée qui sortait de la cheminée.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'arrêta devant la porte, elle vit une sonnette. Elle appuya dessus mais rien ne se produisit. Harry n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités. Alors elle frappa.

« Toc, toc, toc ! »

Elle entendit l'escalier grincer, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Harry apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

Hermione n'avait pas beaucoup changé en six mois. Elle était toujours aussi belle aux yeux d'Harry. Harry, quant à lui, lui parut complètement différent.

Sa peau était devenue plus bronzée par les nombreuses sorties qu'il faisait pour rénover l'extérieur de sa maison. Il était amaigri par le manque de nourriture – bien que grâce à ses divers métiers, il avait de quoi en acheter- et de grandes cernes enlaidissaient ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient comme éteints et cela choqua profondément Hermione. Ses cheveux atteignaient ses épaules et étaient négligés. Par chance, Harry avait toujours été plus ou moins imberbe et sa barbe ne se développait que très lentement.

Il tenta d'esquisser un faible sourire mais sourire lui semblait difficile à présent. Il se décala, montrant par là qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle s'avança et entra dans la maisonnette. Il lui indiqua le salon, ne parlant pas, comme s'il était privé de sa voix. Elle le suivit et ils s'installèrent dans de vieux fauteuils devant une tasse de thé anglais.

« Où étais-tu Harry ? Où étais-tu durant ces six mois ? s'exclama-t-elle. »

Il fuit son regard.

« Harry !s'écria Hermione, presque les larmes aux yeux. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer à parler.

« J'avais besoin d'être seul mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de me confier. Je te demande juste de m'écouter. De m'écouter sans m'interrompre. Je t'en supplie Hermione. Écoute-moi. »

Harry avait l'air _si _affecté, lui qui d'habitude ne montrer que peu ses sentiments. Cela devait vraiment être terrible. Elle acquiesça.

« _Je marchais tranquillement dans le château, tard dans la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais bien trop heureux pour dormir. Tu avais accepté de devenir ma fiancée. C'était certainement le plus beau jour de ma vie… »_

Et il raconta son histoire. Il décrivit cette nuit avec tant de précision que c'en était effrayant. Dans son esprit, c'était comme cela s'était passé cette nuit.

« Et elle m'a dit : _« Que penses-tu mon petit Harry ? Tu penses à elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Elle te trompe depuis le début avec Ron Weasley. Ton meilleur ami et ta meilleure amie. Quel charmant tableau mon petit Harry. »_

- Je… »

Harry lui lança un regard perçant. Comprenant son erreur, elle se tût. Il continua son récit et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Puis il arriva au moment où elle l'avait retrouvé.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais trompé avec Ron. C'est pour cela que j'ai rompu nos fiançailles. Maintenant, je me sens idiot d'avoir pu t'accuser sans preuves. »

Ce fut Hermione qui parut gênée. Harry vit qu'elle tentait de cacher ses mains mais le soleil se refléta sur sa bague de mariage et Harry la vit.

« Je vois. Je dois sans doute t'appeler Hermione Weasley à présent, dit amèrement Harry. »

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux. À elle d'être honnête avec lui.

« À vrai dire Harry, je t'ai menti lorsque je t'ai dit que je n'avais jamais couché avec lui ou quoi que ce soit. À vrai dire, durant toute notre scolarité, c'est lui qui était éperdument amoureux de moi et je le savais. Un jour, il m'a plaqué contre un mur et il m'a embrassé. Puis durant les mois qui ont suivi, il m'a fait chanter. Si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il voulait, il t'aurait dit que nous nous étions embrassé. Puis au fur et à mesure, il a commencé à en vouloir plus, toujours plus. Et c'est allé trop loin. Après ton départ, il a tout de même continué. Il a commencé à me frapper de plus en plus fort. Il m'a forcé à lui faire des choses répugnantes. Il m'a forcé à devenir sa femme. »

Sa voix se brisa. Ils avaient tous les deux étaient victimes de viols. Une des différences était qu'Harry ignorait qui était son agresseur tandis qu'Hermione savait qui il était et était condamnée à vivre à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Je n'ai pas su te protéger alors que tu étais ma petite amie.

- Je suis navrée aussi. Tu étais mon fiancé et je t'ai abandonné. »

Tous deux avaient les larmes aux yeux. Le thé avait été depuis longtemps délaissé et les deux victimes étaient dans les bras de l'autre, ayant enfin trouvé une personne à qui se confier et qui ne la jugerait pas.

* * *

Hermione avait fini par emménager chez Harry. Elle avait installé divers sortilèges pour protéger la maison et ils avaient à présent un esprit plus tranquille.

Elle et Ron avait eu un mariage moldu, sur le souhait du père de Ron, et il fut facile de rompre leur mariage.

Ils menaient une existence tranquille. Hermione écrivait des articles pour d'imminents journaux moldus et Harry continuait à remettre la maison en état, sans l'aide de la magie, comme si leur viol les avait dégoûtés du monde magique.

Ils vivaient ensemble depuis environ une année, retrouvant lentement leur complicité d'antan. Un dimanche ensoleillé, alors qu'ils étaient dans leur jardin à prendre un pique-nique, Harry s'agenouilla devant elle et lui tendit une petite boîte. Elle la prit, intriguée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la boîte, elle poussa un hoquet de surprise.

Dans l'écrin, se trouvait une bague de fiançailles. C'était un anneau fin fait d'or surmonté d'un petit diamant rose. Discret, élégant et somptueux.

« Elle est magnifique Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je t'aime Hermione. Tu es la seule femme que je veux à mes côtés pour le reste de mon existence. Tu es la seule dont je veux rêver la nuit. Tu es la seule que je veux voir occuper mes pensées. Je veux que tu sois ma femme. Et si cela est ton souhait le plus cher, alors sois mon épouse je t'en prie.

- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, chuchota-t-elle.

- Est-donc parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça Harry !s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai juste besoin de temps. Peux-tu le comprendre ? Harry ? »

Il parut extrêmement déçu. Puis il partit en courant pour se barricader dans sa chambre. Elle lui courut après.

« Harry ! Ouvre-moi je t'en supplie. »

Voyant le manque de réponse de son ami, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, ouvrit son placard et prit l'écrin soigneusement entreposé. Elle prit sa baguette magique et revint devant la porte, toujours fermée, d'Harry.

« Alohomora, murmura-t-elle. »

Elle lâcha sa baguette de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Harry sur son lit, effondré, pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Harry… »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Harry et je veux être ta femme mais j'ai besoin de temps. Harry… »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Les larmes de celui qu'elle aimait trempaient son épaule mais qu'importe. Harry se calma doucement. Il ne hoqueta plus et sa respiration s'apaisa. Hermione allongea Harry sur son lit, et posa la couverture par-dessus. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et ils s'endormirent ensemble d'un sommeil sans rêve.

THE END

(1) Beau discours misanthrope n'est-ce pas ?

(2) Dieu, j'aurai aimé ne pas marquer ce mot vulgaire !


End file.
